


Cuddling is Cliché.

by scalphunter



Series: 720 Hours and 43,200 Minutes (30 Day Writing Challenge) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge for Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff (Black Cap). Enjoy.</p><p>Day 2 "Cuddling Somewhere"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling is Cliché.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic... Oh so domestic. 
> 
> Music: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

 

Natasha decides cuddling on a couch is overrated. It’s boring, too simple and completely cliché. There are stretches in her life, brief intervals, where she wants to scream. _Loud. Kick_. And set the sky alight to give the empty clouds tangible proof to those on the ground who don’t look up and see. In fewer words: cuddling is for other people.

So she’s rather annoyed that she finds herself sort of smushed in the space between the arm of the couch in her apartment and Steve, and she doesn’t want to move. She kicks her feet into his lap and he does that _blink-head turn,_ smiling, and adjusting for the added pressure of Natasha’s calves. He rests a hand on the ankle of her top crossed foot, the other goes to her knee. Natasha focuses her attention on the TV screen once more. The CBS logo appears Natasha keeps quiet, wanting to smirk.

_‘Previously on Criminal Minds…’_

‘Bruce and Sam owe me $20’ she comments over the re-capping that’s flashing up and Steve frowns.

‘Huh? Why?’ he asks.

‘Bruce thought you might be a _Downtown Abbey_ fan. Sam bet on _The Walking Dead_ ’ she replies, smirking faintly.

‘I don’t like _Downtown Abbey_ ’ Steve glances at her and stating in a dry tone. Natasha raises a brow.

‘A serial killer and post-apocalyptic TV series: Captain America watches both’

‘This is true’ he murmurs, grins dopily (she finds it infinitely endearing though she’s never saying that aloud) and relaxes further into the leather upholstery.

Natasha quite likes _Criminal Minds_ and the first time she watched an episode she said that Reid reminded her of Bruce and Tony. Steve had said ‘If they had a Science Bro Baby’ and they cracked up laughing at the absurd, but no less hilarious image.

Halfway through the episode, Steve is slumped more so in her space and she snakes her hand up the back of his neck, pulling him closer and carding her fingers through his hair. The strands are fluffy and light, and he _shifts under her hand._

She returns her gaze to the screen, watching Agent Morgan chase a criminal through the docks and down to an abandoned harbour. She scritches at his scalp and he’s close enough to her that she hears the soft sound.

‘Did you just purr, Rogers?’

Steve stops for a moment and then pats her knee.

‘No’

‘Of course, that would be weird’ she says sardonically.

She continues, the tufts slipping through her fingers.

The episode ends, going to credits, and Steve knocks his head against her shoulder. She ruffles his hair and smiles involuntarily.

‘What?’ he asks with curious eyes.

‘Nothing’ she lies. ‘Look for _Arrow,_ I’m going get some M &Ms’ and she untangles herself, hops up and walks swiftly to the kitchen.

She retrieves a bag of M&Ms from the cupboard (Clint loves them. He hates _Arrow_. It’s a balance). Back in the living room, she climbs over the arm of the couch to rearrange their bodies to the same position.

She’s cuddling on a couch, watching _a superhero TV show_ with Steve Rogers.

_Chert poberi._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are love guys! :)
> 
> Russian translation: Damn it.
> 
> Tomorrow: Gaming Together.


End file.
